


Getting There

by Edele Lane (Edyn04)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 8.2 spoilers, ALL THE FUCKING FEELS, Angst, Canon Related, Cheating, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fuck 8.1.5, Happy Ending, Jaina is kind of an asshole, Political Marriage, Post-B.O.D., Slight Humor, Smut, Sylvanas puts up with her anyway, of course it has a happy ending I don’t know how to write anything else, of course it has smut I REALLY don’t know how to write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane
Summary: My take on the ever-popular political marriage for peace for our favorite troubled ladies. There are a lot of feels here. It’s angsty, it’s a bit humorous (I hope), it’s sweet, it’s fluffy, it’s smutty, but really the feelings are what are important here.All aboard the feels train! Sit back, relax, and bring tissues. If you’re a hopeless sap like me, you’re going to need them.





	Getting There

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!” Jaina’s voice echoed throughout Stormwind Keep.

Sylvanas shrugged at her. “You were the one pushing so hard for some so-called ‘permanent peace,’” she pointed out. “How else did you expect it to happen?”

Jaina fixed the Horde’s warchief with a withering stare. “Not with _me_ being the one to be put in a political marriage, that’s for sure.”

She glared at Anduin, who was standing next to Taelia, his arm clutched tightly in the woman’s grasp. “I’m... sort of spoken for.”

Sylvanas grinned. “He’s a bit young for my tastes anyway.”

Jaina was shaking slightly, her hands curled into tight fists. “What about Genn?”

Sylvanas nearly growled at the suggestion. “Not even if he was a _beast_ in the bedroom, in addition to everywhere else.”

Genn, standing near Anduin, agreed with the banshee’s sentiment, perhaps the only thing the two would ever agree upon. “Not even if she _screamed_ in the bedroom the way she did at Lordaeron.”

“How am I any better?” Jaina spat. “How is this even remotely agreeable for _either_ of us?”

“Who would you rather marry, then?” Sylvanas asked. “Who would you choose?”

Jaina scowled and chewed on her lip.

“And don’t say Thrall, he’s spoken for too, you know...”

“Fuck you.”

“Mm, save that pillow talk for later, darling.”

Sylvanas reached out and affectionately patted Jaina’s cheek. Jaina flinched away so strongly that Sylvanas pulled her hand back almost immediately.

Jaina’s voice was as chilling as her words when she spoke. “If you touch me again, I will rip you into so many pieces that _no one_ will be able to put you back together.”

“Oh,” Sylvanas began, smirking, “I see we’ve skipped the wedding, the honeymoon, _and_ the marriage and are already at ‘bitter divorce.’”

Anduin shook his head. “It’s done, Jaina. I’m sorry. This is the only way we can ensure a lasting peace.”

Jaina felt her anger further bubble up inside her and she turned and left the room. Sylvanas watched her go, a fleeting feeling of sympathy in her chest.

“She’ll come around,” said Anduin nervously, “I think...”

Sylvanas nodded, still watching Jaina as she disappeared out of sight. “She will,” Sylvanas said. “She cares far more about peace and our factions not killing one another than she does about herself and her own happiness.”

The banshee’s words hung in the air and Anduin and Genn shuffled their boots awkwardly. The banshee was rather scarily astute regarding a woman she had barely had any interactions with over the years.

Sylvanas turned back around and sighed heavily. “Well, I suppose I’ll see you all at the wedding. Or... whatever else we have to do first to get this show on the road.”

She shifted into her banshee form and was gone.

Anduin, Taelia, and Genn all exchanged glances.

“This is never going to work, is it?” Anduin said weakly.

“It will,” said Taelia.

Genn nodded his agreement. “It has to.”

Anduin frowned. “I hope so.”

***

Sylvanas carried their luggage inside the small cottage. “This place is lovely, don’t you think?”

Jaina did not answer. She nearly shoved Sylvanas out of the way and went to the only bedroom, slamming the door.

Sylvanas closed the door with her foot and wandered to the bedroom, opening the door. Jaina was curled up in bed, still in her wedding dress, her eyes squeezed shut. “_Knock_, maybe?” she hissed, her eyes still closed.

“There’s only one bedroom,” Sylvanas stated. “I’d like to sleep in a cozy bed, too.”

“Hmph,” Jaina mumbled, “can you even _feel_ comfort?”

Sylvanas looked down, Jaina’s words managing to surprisingly sting.

Jaina opened her eyes, stunned to find Sylvanas looking hurt. Sighing, she said, “Sorry.”

“I can feel comfort,” Sylvanas said, ignoring her half-hearted apology, “I can feel pleasure, I can feel... emotional pain.”

“I said ‘I’m sorry,’” Jaina spat.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas acknowledged. “I’ll let you sleep.” She was closing the door when Jaina spoke.

“Stay.”

“What?”

“_Stay_.”

“Am I a dog now?”

Jaina growled.

“Oh, perhaps _you’re_ the animal between the two of us.”

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight or not?” Jaina snapped.

In response, Sylvanas kicked off her heels and slipped into bed, still in her dress as well. She made sure she did not encroach on Jaina’s half of the mattress and closed her eyes.

“Good night, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas murmured into her pillow.

Jaina did not answer right away. She felt Sylvanas moving a bit on the other side of the bed, likely getting comfortable. The banshee could do what she wanted, as long as she kept to her side.

With a resigned sigh, finally accepting that this was her life now, Jaina mumbled, “Good night.”

***

Sylvanas awoke the next morning, startled and afraid for her life.

Jaina was still asleep and Sylvanas, somehow, had managed to not only move to Jaina’s side of the bed, but also wrap an arm around her, fingers resting on her stomach, with her nose tucked into her wife’s shoulder.

Indeed, if they were in a real relationship and not one thrown together for politics, this position may have been acceptable and quite adorable to boot. As it was, it was wholly inappropriate.

Sylvanas carefully inched back from her new bride, moving her arm away slowly, and flipping over onto her other side, rising from the bed.

“Morning!” she called brightly, as she walked around to the other side of the bed to look at Jaina. “Rise and shine!”

Jaina pulled her pillow over her head and muttered, “Why are you so chipper? Can I expect this level of annoyance _every_ morning?”

Sylvanas chuckled and spoke somewhat dreamily. “If we were an actual couple, I’d wake you up by kissing your neck and stroking your leg. And, if you were agreeable to my advances, I would be between your legs in an instant, giving you pleasure you could previously only _dream_ about.”

Jaina gulped audibly, unsure how to even respond. It was too early in the morning for Sylvanas’ antics, especially when she had not yet had any coffee.

Sylvanas put her hand on the doorknob, preparing to walk out when she spoke, her tone now serious. “Presumably, we’re going to be together and stuck with one another for years, decades, most likely. That... would be a long time to go without... _comfort_.” She sighed the last word.

Jaina gulped again, reality settling in further.

“If you ever want me to... help... in that regard, I would be happy to.”

Jaina bit back, “If I need _anything_ in that department, I’ll find someone else who can assist.”

“So you’ll cheat?”

Jaina glared at the back of Sylvanas’ head. “Yes.” Sylvanas was silent and Jaina added coldly, “As if there’s anything to cheat _on_. This is a sham, this isn’t—“

“Do as you please.”

Sylvanas’ words startled Jaina and she placed her pillow back under her cheek. “T-thank you,” she stammered, somewhat awkwardly.

“Of course,” Sylvanas said, her voice a monotone, “it’s my duty to make you happy, is it not? Go be happy. I’ll still be here, ready to dote upon you when you return.”

Her voice exuded bitterness by the end and Jaina almost felt bad about what she had said.

Almost.

Sylvanas left the room and Jaina shivered as a sudden chill came over her. She had told Sylvanas she would rip her apart if the banshee touched her and this morning, Jaina had awoken in Sylvanas’ arms and murder and mutilation had, surprisingly, not entered her mind. She let Sylvanas think she had still been asleep as the banshee carefully moved away from her and stood.

She would keep this secret.

Jaina had always found that she slept better in the arms of another. She decided there was no harm if Sylvanas’ arms found their way around her every night, either involuntarily or purposely.

She would not reveal this. She would not reveal that she found being held to her liking.

She sighed and closed her eyes, willing the day to be over already so she did not have to face it. She would not have the chance to fall asleep again, however, because after a short time, Sylvanas came back into the room bearing a tray with coffee and fresh pastries.

Jaina noted with some annoyance (at herself) that she had changed into a rather fetching all-black ensemble of a tight blouse and trousers, her long, silvery blonde hair cascading about her shoulders.

“Here,” she said, “I thought you might appreciate some coffee and breakfast.”

Jaina sat up, her movement restricted somewhat by her wedding gown. Sylvanas smirked as her wife tried to get comfortable and Jaina scowled.

“If you’d have taken me up on my offer of... _breakfast_...” she said with a wicked, raised eyebrow, “you wouldn’t have any clothes on to worry about being unable to move.”

Her tone was teasing and Jaina decided to tease back, albeit in a rather rude manner. “It’s good we can joke about things that don’t have a chance in _hell_ of ever happening.” She looked up at Sylvanas with a rather nasty smile.

“Mm,” Sylvanas murmured, nodding, “inside jokes are always the best.” She gave Jaina a smile, a real one, as she handed her wife the tray.

Jaina was taken aback at the genuine warmth in the smile and she dropped her gaze to the tray. She picked up the mug and took a sip, gulping when she realized that Sylvanas had fixed it exactly to her liking without Jaina having mentioned how she took her coffee.

Reading her mind, Sylvanas said, “When we were signing all the paperwork a few weeks ago, I heard you tell that servant girl how you wanted your coffee.”

Jaina took another sip, feeling her face warm up. It was just warm from the steaming mug, certainly... “You remembered that?” she asked, in disbelief, as she took a bite of a pastry. “And how are these fresh? You were only out of the room for a few minutes...”

“Being a banshee has its perks,” Sylvanas said, “especially with travel.”

“I see.”

“Well, eat up. I’m going to catch up on a book.”

She turned to leave and Jaina called her back, blurting out, “What book?” She bit her tongue.

Sylvanas paused at the door. “Just some little romance novel.”

Jaina felt a true smile on her lips. “You read those?”

Sylvanas had turned back around, and if she had not been undead, she would have needed to catch her breath at Jaina’s smile. “Sometimes,” she said. “Escapism is... quite nice.” She nodded towards the tray. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you,” Jaina said sincerely and Sylvanas nodded before leaving and softly closing the door behind her.

Jaina happily ate everything on her plate and drank all her coffee, feeling surprisingly relaxed and in a better mood than she expected, though she knew it was temporary.

Perhaps, it would not be all bad, if they could remain friendly or at least civil to one another. But Jaina was uncertain. She thought about what Sylvanas had said about needing “comfort.” It was a kind offer, but one that Jaina did not see herself ever wanting to take her up on.

This was an arrangement, nothing more.

She would not become anything remotely resembling a partner to Sylvanas, just as she figured Sylvanas would never become the same to her. If she ever needed something, she would find it elsewhere, in a one-night stand, perhaps.

No matter, she was fine for now. She would worry about it later.

***

It was a month before Jaina started to go a little crazy. A week into their marriage, she had begun to fuck herself in the bath at least every couple of days.

It had been fine, she had not needed any more than her own fingers. She did not even think of much while she pleasured herself, did not think of anyone in particular, though she sometimes saw servants and shopkeepers and random people she interacted with each day in her mind while she played with herself.

Today had been different. She had woken up late, as she found herself doing more often recently, and did a cursory check of the cottage she shared with her wife in name only, finding that the woman in question was not there.

She had gone into the bathroom to start the water and left the door open as she undressed. She wandered into the kitchen while the tub filled to pour herself a glass of wine and she took a sip, standing near the sink, looking out the window into their backyard. A light breeze blew through the trees, making the branches sway gently back and forth.

She took another sip of her wine, feeling uncharacteristically relaxed and free, standing in their kitchen without wearing a single article of clothing.

Just then, the front door had opened and closed and Jaina’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest in her shock. “Sylvanas?!” she called, shrinking back against a wall where she knew Sylvanas would not be able to see her.

“Uh, yes?” Sylvanas called. “Were you expecting your _other_ wife, darling?”

Sylvanas had grown tremendously fond of teasing Jaina and Jaina, reluctantly, had found herself beginning to enjoy it.

“She only swings by on the weekends, hon, you know that,” Jaina teased back, but she was nervous, and gooseflesh had risen all over her body.

“Silly me,” Sylvanas called back and Jaina could hear her slipping off her boots and setting them by the door. “I think I confused her with your concubine... or was it your boyfriend? I can never remember when that harem of yours is supposed to show up.”

Jaina felt herself flush, her cheeks, neck, and chest reddening. “Mhm,” she said, still teasing, “the boyfriend already came over early this morning.”

To Jaina’s relief, Sylvanas had begun to head down the hall to their room, bypassing the kitchen entirely. She wondered if she could sneak quickly to the bathroom while Sylvanas was not looking.

“That’s good,” Sylvanas said, “you’ve been in an _awful_ mood lately, I was wondering if someone would be along to fuck you out of it.”

Jaina swallowed. Sylvanas was not teasing anymore. She had noticed that Jaina had been wanting, needing, desiring _someone’s_ touch. Jaina’s lower lip trembled and she thought back to the morning after their wedding night.

She had not taken Sylvanas up on her offer, had not even considered it, in fact. She would not be reduced to begging her wife to fuck her, to pound her, to lick and suck on her clit, to send her into a frenzy, to make her come so strongly and powerfully, that she nearly forgot her own name...

“Ohh,” Jaina moaned and she clapped a hand over her mouth. She had been quiet, there was no way Sylvanas had heard her, but she was still embarrassed.

Tonight, assuming she survived this morning, she would go out. She would go to a seedy bar at a local inn with her cloak closed tightly around her face, where no one could see her, and pick up the first woman or man who caught her eye.

She bit her lip, her thighs rubbing together.

Light, she was wet.

Jaina tried to tell herself it was because of what she planned to do and not because she had briefly recalled Sylvanas’ offer. She peeked out of the kitchen and down the hall and spotted her wife changing into her armor in their room. She must have been out just scouting this morning and was now preparing to hunt their next meal.

Jaina padded swiftly down the hall and froze when she heard Sylvanas gasp and then chuckle lightly. She turned around to find the banshee leaning in the doorway of their bedroom.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Jaina put her hands on her hips, frustrated. She shivered at the way Sylvanas’ eyes moved slowly down her body, clearly loving what she was seeing.

“I’m surprised you’re not covering yourself, or slamming the bathroom door so I can’t see you,” Sylvanas said, looking her over again, eyes lingering on the soft curves of her breasts, her just slightly muscled stomach, her full hips, her long legs...

Sylvanas was not so subtly biting her lip.

Jaina shrugged. “What does it matter? We’re wife and wife, it’s not exactly a bizarre occurrence if we see each other naked.”

Sylvanas nodded, but said, “That would be true in a marriage unlike ours. After all, you once said you’d rip me apart if I touched you. I would have imagined looking upon you naked would evoke the same response...” She looked into her wife’s ocean eyes. “But... perhaps not?”

“I’m still a woman,” Jaina said. “A woman who still appreciates... attention... regardless of the circumstances.”

Sylvanas cautiously stepped closer and Jaina stepped backwards until she was pressed against the wall with Sylvanas close to her.

Too close.

She was still wet, still wanting, and there was a woman right in front of her willing to give her everything she desired. She looked up at Sylvanas, found her wife with a gentle smile gracing her features, gazing longingly at her lips.

She could not give in. She felt nothing for the banshee, would never feel anything for her.

Still, when Sylvanas leaned in, she shivered.

“Your bath’s going to overflow, darling.” Sylvanas patted her shoulder and turned around, collecting her bow and her cloak from their bedroom, flinging the latter over her shoulder. “I’ll be back later with dinner.”

The door opened and shut and Jaina jumped, the sound startling her. She drew in a shaky breath, leaning all of her weight against the wall. She reached between her legs, dragging her fingers up and over her clit, shuddering with desire.

She remembered the bath and quickly raced to turn it off. She stepped in, leaning back, and put her hand back where it was. She closed her eyes, languidly stroking her clit, the bathwater beginning to wash away her juices. She trembled, letting her fingers speed up, leaning her head back, quiet sounds of want in her throat.

She came quickly, almost _too_ quickly, she thought, feeling slightly embarrassed. Her shoulders were shaking, her upper body was still flushed, and she was biting her lip hard.

“Oh _fuck_...” she breathed, still rubbing herself until the aftershocks finally died down. She would venture out tonight after dinner... the dinner her wife was going to cook for both of them since Jaina was generally a disaster in the kitchen.

She would find someone tonight. She would make a habit of this, perhaps a couple of nights a week, just to keep herself sated.

A pang of guilt pierced her chest, but she ignored it. Why should she feel guilty? She did not love Sylvanas, she did not even like her... She tolerated her, that was all.

And... appreciated her cooking...

And her thoughtfulness with remembering the way Jaina took her coffee...

And the way she hungrily looked upon Jaina’s naked body...

It was true, what Jaina had said. She still appreciated attention, even under their unique circumstances. Would she ever let Sylvanas show her any appreciation or attention beyond just lingering, longing looks? She did not know. It had started to feel like a game, seeing who could hold out longer. She wondered if Sylvanas was even capable of needing someone’s touch as badly as someone who was alive.

She washed up, forcing the thoughts from her head. She would need to get used to being in this relationship, such as it was. She still felt uneasy, felt as though she was in a bad dream from which she could not wake.

When she had imagined herself getting married, it had been to Arthas, initially, when they were young and first dating and then again when they reconnected several years later. Of course, that reunion had not gone the way she hoped, nor did anything after it...

And then, years after Arthas, there had been Kalec. She had loved him so much, as he had loved her. But that did not go the way she had hoped either, and they had eventually parted and never got back together.

After all of that, after Azshara had been defeated, after N’Zoth had been banished... she had pushed for peace between the factions. Everyone had come together to fight against the dual threat of Azshara and N’Zoth, and, eventually, both had been defeated.

Sylvanas revealed that she had been working against both the whole time, she had just failed to let that be known until after both sides hated her. She had revealed, too, that Teldrassil had become corrupted once again and that had been the reason it needed to be burned.

Her claim was investigated and was determined to be true. She continued to be warchief, as such, and the factions had begun to talk about a more permanent way to stay peaceful, one that did not involve simply coming together to fight an all-powerful dragon, a corrupt warchief, the Legion, old gods, or any other threat to their lands.

Sylvanas had been the one to bring up political marriage. Jaina had immediately balked as soon as Sylvanas stated she wished to marry the mage.

She was still against it, but her own happiness was a small price to pay for the Alliance and Horde to never be at each other’s throats again.

She finished washing up and began to drain the water from the tub. She stood and grabbed a towel, drying herself off, then laid it down and walked naked to their bedroom. She opened a bureau and selected an old, ratty tee-shirt and equally ratty shorts.

Since Sylvanas was hunting, she would get the cottage clean and prune the overgrown plants in their backyard. She dressed quickly, throwing on some old shoes as well and putting her hair up in a messy ponytail. She left their room and set to work getting the house and yard in order.

***

“Honey!” Sylvanas called in a sing-song voice, walking into the house later that evening, “I’m home!”

Jaina snorted outside, trimming the last of the hedges. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips and called back, “Outside!”

Sylvanas wandered out into the backyard, her eyes wide when she saw Jaina. The mage was glistening with sweat, the tee-shirt she wore clinging to her breasts. She wore no bra underneath. The banshee let her eyes drop down, thoroughly appreciating her wife’s body, almost more so now than when Jaina had been naked earlier.

Gulping, Sylvanas shook her head and cleared her throat, saying, “Uh, the place looks great.”

“Thanks,” Jaina said, laying down the hedge clippers and wiping her hands on the front of her shirt.

Sylvanas was entranced. She found herself briefly wondering if Jaina ever felt like this when she looked at her, then realized with a sigh that Jaina never really did look at her...

It had been a month.

Sylvanas knew Jaina was longing to be touched, to be caressed, to be fucked. She could see it in her eyes, could see it in how she carried herself, could hear it sometimes when she was in the bath and she could not quite silence her moans as she touched herself, likely assuming that Sylvanas had no idea.

That could not be further from the truth. Sylvanas’ offer still stood. She had even told Jaina that she could leave a note if she did not want to vocalize it or simply tap her shoulder three times. No questions asked, Sylvanas would just immediately stop what she was doing and take care of her wife, if Jaina wished.

But, Jaina had never expressed any interest in wanting Sylvanas to assist, had never expressed any interest in her whatsoever. Sylvanas would have been lying if she said it had not affected her, living with someone who so thoroughly hated her, who could barely stand to be around her.

It had been a month.

Sylvanas did not expect Jaina to immediately fall for her, or anything of the sort, but she would have thought that after several weeks Jaina might have softened, might have begun to warm up to her, at least a little bit.

It was becoming painfully obvious now that Jaina might never like her, might never accept their union. She felt hurt. She was trying so hard to create a life for the two of them, one that Jaina could hopefully grow to enjoy someday.

Unfortunately, it seemed that someday would never come.

“If you want to go get cleaned up, I’ll get dinner going,” Sylvanas said, holding up the rabbit she had caught and already skinned.

Jaina nodded. “I... didn’t know what you might want to make with it, but I picked some vegetables and herbs from the garden and put them on the counter.”

Sylvanas smiled gently at the thoughtfulness and murmured, “Thanks.”

Jaina looked at her just a few moments longer than Sylvanas would have expected and she wondered what the mage was thinking. Instead of asking, she blurted out, “You’re going to get sunburned, if you haven’t already.”

Jaina looked down at her arms and legs. They were, indeed, starting to get slightly red. “I probably should have put some sunscreen on before I came outside,” she said, somewhat sheepishly.

“I have just the thing,” Sylvanas said and she disappeared back into the house, coming back out a minute later with a vial. Without thinking, she uncorked it and poured some lotion into her hand, beginning to rub it into one of Jaina’s arms.

Jaina flinched away, swiftly snatching the vial from Sylvanas and moving just out of reach. “I’ve got it,” Jaina said firmly, and began massaging the lotion into her skin.

Sylvanas dropped her hands awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking... Ripped apart and all that...” she murmured, recalling Jaina’s threat, stepping back further.

“It’s fine,” Jaina said, her tone a bit icy. “Just don’t forget again.”

“Of course.” Giving Jaina a slightly embarrassed nod, she turned and went into the house, looking through the assortment of vegetables and herbs Jaina had selected. They would do nicely, she decided, smiling to herself. She could see Jaina out of the corner of her eye through the kitchen window, still outside and looking at her as she finished rubbing the lotion on her exposed skin.

Another few moments passed and Jaina was inside and taking off her soaked shirt revealing breasts glistening with sweat as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Twice now, Jaina had not cared that Sylvanas had seen her without clothes on, but she had not made any sort of move, had not tapped Sylvanas’ shoulder, had not left a note...

Sylvanas gulped and stole away quickly to their room, scanning for any notes she may have missed. There was nothing and Sylvanas felt her shoulders slump. She went back to the kitchen feeling defeated, feeling that any chance of Jaina ever wanting or needing her was gone, or perhaps was never there at all.

She decided she would stop trying. She would go through the motions instead, much like Jaina was doing, and just exist. Indeed, what was the point of trying when no one appreciated it? She began chopping up the rabbit and vegetables, throwing everything into a skillet with some oil and turning on the stove.

She went to their room to quickly change out of her armor into a long-sleeve shirt and comfortable trousers, then wandered back into the kitchen to check on dinner. She stirred everything as it sizzled, flipping over the meat and vegetables so it all cooked evenly. She sprinkled some herbs atop the food and smiled faintly. It looked and smelled delicious and Sylvanas had no doubt Jaina would enjoy it.

But it did not matter. Sylvanas was done trying to appeal to someone who had no interest in doing the same, had no interest in _her_. She found herself beginning to regret even suggesting the idea of marriage to secure peace between the factions. She had not expected it to be quite so terrible, had not expected that she or Jaina would be this unhappy.

She sighed and took two plates from the cupboard, scooping the rabbit stir fry onto each one. She set both plates on the table and grabbed silverware from a drawer. She finished setting the table and opened a new bottle of wine, pouring two glasses and placing one by each plate.

She sat down and took a bite of her dinner, not waiting for Jaina as she usually did. “Dinner’s ready,” she called and she could not keep the indifference out of her voice.

“Okay!” Jaina called back.

Sylvanas continued eating, only briefly looking up when Jaina walked in wearing a lovely purple dress that hugged her curves. She looked beautiful, but Sylvanas could not bring herself to care. Still, she said, “You look nice. I... suppose I’m underdressed...”

“Oh, no,” Jaina said, shaking her head and sitting down. “I’m just going to have a few bites and then I’m going out.”

That surprised Sylvanas, but she did her best to hide it. “Where to?”

Jaina licked her lips and took a bite of rabbit and a sip of her wine, considering her answer. Sylvanas spoke again before she could reply.

“I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.” Sylvanas drank her wine in two gulps and finished eating. “I’ll do the dishes tomorrow morning, just leave your plate and glass in the sink for me,” she said as she stood up, walking over with her own plate and glass. “I’m off to bed. Good night.”

Jaina looked up as Sylvanas began to leave the kitchen, feeling a little lost. “Sylvanas?”

“Hm?” Sylvanas asked, rapping her fingers impatiently on the wall as she turned back to Jaina.

“Is something wrong?” Her voice was tinged with confusion and just a bit of hurt. Sylvanas seemed like she had become a different person in the time it took for her to make dinner while Jaina had a bath. Jaina could not figure out what had happened, what had changed between them.

“Mm nope,” said Sylvanas, giving Jaina a tight smile. “Good night,” she said again, “and have fun tonight.”

Jaina set down her fork and watched as Sylvanas disappeared down the hall. She heard their bedroom door close and she finished her wine and poured herself a second glass, drinking it quickly. She took one more bite of her food, then stood and put her still nearly full plate in the sink with her glass.

She felt guilty, the food was excellent, as it always was. But Sylvanas was different tonight, something had changed, something was clearly bothering her, and Jaina did not feel much like eating.

She walked out of the kitchen, grabbed her cloak from the rack by the door and stepped outside, closing the door softly behind her.

Whatever was going on with Sylvanas could wait until morning, she decided. Tonight, she was going to be selfish. She realized with another stab of guilt in her chest that being selfish was essentially her default state. 

She shook her head. A thought for another day. She had her mind set on meaningless sex, a rough tumble with the first eligible person she saw who was interested. She cast a portal to an inn she remembered passing by a few times before in Drustvar.

She emerged in front of the small building and made her way inside, pulling her cloak tight about her shoulders and tugging her hood down over her face. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. She downed it instantly and ordered another.

A cute night elf woman with sea green hair stood from the end of the bar and took a seat next to Jaina. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” she purred.

“I’ve passed it a few times, just never been inside,” Jaina said.

“Well, it’s certainly a cozy little place,” the night elf said. “Good food, good drinks... good company...”

Jaina turned to her, finding the woman looking at her suggestively. Jaina swallowed.

“Don’t worry,” the woman said, placing a soft hand on her arm, “I’m not a courtesan. I’m just someone probably looking for the same thing you are.”

“And what might that be?” Jaina asked, downing her second shot.

“I have a room here for the next couple of days before I head back home,” she said, leaning close and whispering to Jaina, lips brushing the mage’s ear and making her shiver. “How about we retire for the evening?”

“Sounds perfect,” Jaina whispered back, leaving enough gold on the counter to pay for her drinks along with a generous tip.

The night elf stood and Jaina followed her to her room. They had barely gotten inside and closed the door before the woman was all over Jaina, running rough hands all over her body, squeezing her breasts, biting her neck.

Jaina reached up to run her hands through the woman’s hair and the candlelight caused her wedding ring to gleam brightly in the relatively low light of the room.

_Fuck_, she thought to herself. Of course, on her first night of cheating on her wife, such as Sylvanas was, she had forgotten to take off her wedding ring. She had not even thought about taking it off. It was a part of her, for better or worse.

“It’s all right,” the woman said, continuing to nip at Jaina’s tender neck. “You’re not the first married woman I’ve been with.”

Somehow, that did not make Jaina feel better, but the woman’s hands exploring her body while her lips kissed along her neck and collarbone certainly did. A deep moan escaped her throat and she slid her hands into the woman’s hair, shivering.

“How long’s it been?”

It took Jaina a few moments to realize what the woman was asking and she swallowed hard, murmuring, “Too long.”

The woman nodded her understanding and set to work removing Jaina’s dress, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in undergarments that were then swiftly removed. The night elf dug her fingernails into Jaina’s breasts, making Jaina grip her hair a bit tighter as she shook.

Jaina found herself pressed against the closed door as the woman knelt before her and spread her legs apart. She held the mage’s thighs in place with firm hands, sliding open Jaina’s already slick folds with a slightly rough warm tongue.

Jaina could not stop the soft whimpering whine that emerged from her throat when the woman tugged her firm, swollen clit between warm lips, roughly sucking it. She breathed deeply, her fingers sliding through the night elf’s hair, trembling as the woman turned her attention to Jaina’s entrance, thrusting her tongue inside, licking her walls. She then replaced her tongue with three slender fingers, curling hard and fast inside Jaina as her lips pulsed around the mage’s clit.

Jaina ground her hips harshly against the woman’s mouth, her release near. She moaned and quivered, rapid images flying through her head, others she had been with, others she had found attractive... and then one last image, right as her orgasm took hold, tunneling through her, making her gasp and sag heavily against the door, barely able to stay standing.

An image of someone she did not expect, did not think she wanted...

Sylvanas.

She struggled to catch her breath as the woman between her legs slowly stood and licked Jaina’s essence off her lips before kissing the mage’s neck again. Gently, she took Jaina’s hands in hers and walked her away from the door so she could open it.

“Wait...” Jaina breathed. The woman looked at her. “What about you?”

The woman smiled and shook her head. At Jaina’s confused, slightly hurt look, she said, “I’ll tell you what... I’m here for a couple more nights, as I said, before I head home. If you come back before I leave, you can have your way with me. If not, I’ll assume that you decided to try and work things out with the missus... or mister.”

“‘Missus,’” Jaina said automatically.

“Right,” said the woman. “I enjoyed myself tonight and I think you did, too. But, you’re still wearing your ring, for better or for worse... I think that means something.”

Jaina looked down and sighed and the woman pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Jaina noted that the woman had not attempted to kiss her lips at all and she found herself oddly grateful.

“I’m going to go have another drink. I’ll let you get dressed.” Kissing her other cheek, the woman whispered, “Good night, stranger,” and winked at Jaina as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jaina leaned against the door again, closing her eyes. She had pictured Sylvanas as she came and her orgasm had been far more intense than usual. What did it mean? She had decided earlier that she had no interest in Sylvanas, despite appreciating the little things she did.

It had been a month.

Jaina still felt as she did on the day she ended up betrothed to Sylvanas. She was still angry and rigid, not wanting to even entertain the idea of being with Sylvanas in any real sort of capacity.

And why not?

Jaina could not even answer anymore. She had already realized she was being selfish and now she realized she was being immature as well, being ridiculous and cruel for no reason, to someone who had been nothing but gracious and kind.

She dressed and once again tugged her hood up, covering her face. She left the room, closing the door behind her, and walked straight out of the inn, not bothering to look for the woman with whom she had just been intimate.

She cast a portal home, opening the door quietly. She felt a bit dizzy, the wine and shots finally getting to her a bit, since she had barely eaten anything. She swayed on her feet as she hung up her cloak and gently closed the door, kicking off her heels and making her way to her and her wife’s bedroom.

It was dark and Sylvanas was already asleep. She undressed quickly and quietly, slipping into a comfortable pair of pajamas and climbing into bed.

Sylvanas stirred and asked sleepily, “Jaina?”

Jaina was surprised to hear her first name from Sylvanas. “Hm?”

“Did you have a good time while you were out?” she asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

Jaina did not answer right away. She considered her reply, and when she opened her mouth to say something, Sylvanas spoke again, still yawning tiredly.

“I hope you did, darling. I just want you to be happy.”

With that, Sylvanas was asleep again and Jaina felt hot tears in the corners of her eyes. She buried her face in her pillow and wept silently until she fell asleep.

***

Jaina awoke early the next morning, hoping to catch Sylvanas snuggled up close to her and awkwardly moving away while she thought Jaina was still asleep.

Sylvanas was not there, however, and Jaina realized she felt bereft. She looked towards the door and, as if on cue, Sylvanas walked in bearing a tray with a steaming mug of coffee, a glass of milk, and a decidedly greasy, absolutely delectable-looking breakfast.

Jaina sat up and pressed her fingers to her temples, feeling instantly dizzy and incredibly hungover.

“You all right?” Sylvanas asked and Jaina thought that she did not sound as she usually did, certainly not sweetly caring like Jaina was used to her sounding.

Jaina felt a bit hurt and said softly, “I’m fine. Thank you for making me breakfast. You’re very kind.”

Sylvanas stiffened and gave her a slight nod, laying the tray across her lap and turning to leave.

“Wait,” Jaina said, as a genuine smile lit up her face, “stay and eat with me.”

“Already had breakfast,” Sylvanas said, her voice a monotone. “You enjoy. I’ll be back later for your tray.”

“Oh,” Jaina said, trying and failing to keep the hurt out of her voice. “O-okay.”

Sylvanas shut the door as she left.

Jaina picked up her fork with trembling fingers and forced herself to eat. There were potatoes, eggs, and bacon and it all looked and smelled wonderful. She ate most of it, drank her milk, and downed her coffee.

Sylvanas was still clearly in a mood about something and Jaina was unsure how to properly approach her and get to the bottom of what was wrong. She set down her tray and rose from bed. She went to her wardrobe and selected a cream-colored blouse and chestnut pants. She gathered undergarments and headed to the bathroom, starting the water.

She lay her fresh clothes on the counter and undressed with the door open. She found herself hoping she could fix things by letting Sylvanas enjoy looking at her, but she wondered if that would even work. Sylvanas almost seemed to be regarding her as Jaina regarded the banshee, with thinly disguised (if at all) disdain.

It hurt.

Jaina felt like shit. Sylvanas did not deserve the way Jaina had been treating her, she had actually been trying like hell to make things work between them and Jaina had all but ignored her efforts and was now getting a taste of her own medicine.

She stood naked, the door still open, in front of the mirror. She frowned at her expression, shaking her head lightly. She heard Sylvanas wander down the hall and she wondered if her wife would give her an appreciative, lingering once over as Sylvanas had before.

“Sylvanas?” she called, as her wife went to their room to grab the breakfast tray.

“Yes, Jaina?”

“I...” Jaina licked dry lips and murmured, “Nothing. Never mind.” She shut off the water roughly and stepped in, taking a shuddering breath.

Sylvanas made her way into the bathroom, briefly setting the tray on the counter so she could reach into the medicine cabinet and withdraw a vial. “Drink this,” she said, zero emotion in her voice, as she knelt and handed Jaina the vial. “It’ll help with the hangover.” She began to stand, then stopped suddenly at a single tap on her shoulder. Her eyes met Jaina’s and she peered into them, waiting.

There was a second, tentative tap and Sylvanas swallowed hard, nervousness and excitement flowing through her body. One more... just one more... and maybe Sylvanas could actually be a step closer to having a partner who did not hate her as much.

The third tap never came and Sylvanas finally stood, swiftly taking the empty vial from Jaina once she had downed all the liquid in it. She set the empty vial on the counter, picked up the tray, and turned to leave, her eyes beginning to fill with tears she did not want to shed.

“Enjoy your bath,” she said thickly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jaina pounded the wall with her fist out of anger and disappointment in herself. She was so frustrated. She decided to pay a visit to someone close to her, someone who may be able to give her some perspective...

Her mother.

***

Jaina was buttoning up a blouse when Sylvanas popped into their room.

“Going somewhere again?”

Jaina winced at the just slightly hurt and accusatory tone of Sylvanas’ voice.

“Yes,” she said, realizing that her hands had stopped halfway through her buttons when Sylvanas stepped forward and finished buttoning her up, leaving the top two open because it was a warm day already. “Thanks.”

“Mhm.” She turned and walked out of the room. “Have fun.”

“I’m seeing my mother,” Jaina said quickly and Sylvanas stopped in the hallway.

“Well, tell Katherine I said ‘hello.’”

“I will.”

“See you later, then.” She began walking away again.

“Sylvanas?” Jaina was aware her voice sounded unlike her own. She sounded desperate and sad, just wanting a friend, if nothing else.

“I have some work to do and dinner to hunt,” Sylvanas said impatiently, still in the hallway, unable to see Jaina.

Jaina breathed in sharply. “I...” She could scarcely find the words, but she managed to say, “I want things to be different... better... with us.”

“Sure...” Sylvanas said, her tone noncommittal. “We can work on it.”

“I’m serious,” Jaina said, feeling emotional now.

Sylvanas could hear her wife sniffling and it took everything she had not to turn back around and reach her in one long stride, gather her in her arms, whisper to her and console her.

“Go see your mother,” she said instead. “We’ll talk more tonight.” She swallowed her own tears rising in her throat. “I promise.”

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“Enjoy your visit, darling.”

Jaina was gone through a conjured portal.

She arrived at her old home of Proudmoore Keep and spotted her mother talking to workers who seemed to be working on repairs.

“Mother?” she called. She was interrupting, she was being rude, but she found herself not caring. She just wanted to see her mother.

Katherine excused herself and turned to her daughter, a warm, welcoming smile on her face. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so happy to see you.”

Jaina was shaking slightly as her mother walked towards her and she felt tears begin to leak out of her eyes as she met her mother halfway and burrowed into her chest, only slightly calming down when her mother’s arms went around her and she felt her hair being tenderly stroked.

“Sweetheart...”

***

A bit later, Jaina had mostly calmed down and she and her mother sat in her old room on a couch having a pleasant discussion about the Keep, Boralus, her brothers, and the current peace between the factions. They had both avoided speaking about Sylvanas, but Jaina knew she would need to broach the subject somehow and do it soon, as her wife was the primary reason she had wished to speak with her mother.

“Sylvanas says ‘hello,’” she began awkwardly. “She, ah, told me to say that...”

Katherine nodded and looked at her daughter kindly. “How... are things going between the two of you? It’s been a month, have you settled into a routine? Gotten to know each other any better, perhaps?”

Jaina looked down at her lap. “A little, I guess.”

Katherine forced a smile. “Well... that’s... encouraging, sweetheart. These things take time.”

Jaina shook her head slightly. “I don’t know what to do. I want to change, I want things to be good for us, but I don’t know how to do that.” She felt tears in her eyes again and she said quietly, “Sylvanas has been a saint putting up with me. I’ve been a terrible person, I haven’t treated her well at all.”

Katherine closed her mouth quickly when it dropped open and she cleared her throat, reaching for her daughter’s hand and squeezing it lightly. “Why do you think that is?”

“I—“ Jaina shook her head. “I just feel like I’m in a nightmare, I feel like I don’t want to be there even though I know it’s necessary.”

“From what you’ve said, Sylvanas seems to be trying to make the best of a... less than ideal situation.”

“She’s so good to me,” Jaina blurted. “She knows me, knows what I need, sometimes before I need it... she takes care of me. She’s...” Jaina almost choked on tears. “She’s a partner.”

Katherine smiled, leaning close and sweetly stroking Jaina’s hair. “She has it right,” she whispered. “She’s doing her part to make the marriage work.”

Jaina nodded. “She is, it almost feels like she’s working overtime to make up for my failure in trying to make things better.”

“You said she takes care of you, knows things about you... what do you know about her?”

“Very little,” Jaina admitted, looking down. She smiled suddenly, brightening slightly, as she remembered something. “She likes romance novels, I know that.”

Katherine chuckled. “That’s something. Build on that. Talk to her about her books, find out other things about her, what she likes, and share your interests with her.” She stroked her daughter’s cheekbone. “Start small,” she whispered. “Be her friend.”

Jaina felt herself relax and her smile deepened. “That sounds reasonable,” she said. “I can do that.”

“You’ll make it,” Katherine said kindly, “both of you.”

“Thank you.”

Katherine stood and Jaina stood as well, Katherine wrapping her daughter in a warm, tight hug. “Tell your wife I said ‘hello.’”

“I will,” Jaina said, smiling against her mother’s shoulder.

“And tell her... I believe in her and I believe in you... and the two of you together.”

“Okay.”

Katherine pulled back, gently wiping fresh tears off Jaina’s cheeks. “My daughter... you’ve always wanted to do the right thing, even at the expense of your own happiness. But this time, you don’t need to be unhappy. You can turn this into a beautiful thing. You just need to try.”

Jaina nodded and kissed her mother’s cheek. “I’m glad I came to you.”

Katherine beamed. “What are mothers for? You can always come to me for advice, sweetheart. I’m here for you.”

Jaina began to cry again and her mother smiled gently and kissed her forehead as she wiped the tears away.

“Head on home,” she said softly. “Embark on your new life with Sylvanas.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She hugged her mother again, whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jaina drew back and cast a portal back to the cottage she shared with her wife. She opened the door and walked inside, finding Sylvanas curled up on the couch with a book. She looked up when Jaina entered.

“Hey,” Jaina said, a nervous, shy smile on her lips.

“Hey,” Sylvanas said, returning the smile and closing her book. “I wasn’t sure what time you would be home, so I haven’t started dinner...”

“It’s okay,” Jaina said, still smiling. “Uh, can I help?”

“With dinner?” Jaina nodded and Sylvanas smiled brightly. “I’d like that.”

Emboldened, Jaina kept going, “And, maybe after... you could tell me about the books you’ve been reading.”

Sylvanas shrugged. “They’re just... silly things...” she said, embarrassed, shaking her head.

“Not to me,” Jaina said sincerely, watery blue eyes holding her wife’s gaze.

Sylvanas bit her lip and ducked her head. “Okay.” She stood and started heading into the kitchen, smiling and motioning for Jaina to follow.

Jaina grinned and stood beside Sylvanas as she handed her a knife and told her to slice some potatoes. Jaina started slicing as Sylvanas watched. “Is this...?”

Sylvanas smiled kindly and placed her hand on Jaina’s starting to guide her before remembering and pulling her hand away. “Sorry, I... forgot again.”

“It’s okay,” Jaina said gently. “You can touch me. I won’t bite... or tear you to shreds.” She chuckled, gazing at her wife, shivering at the beautiful smile Sylvanas gave her as she placed her hand on top of hers again, helping her slice the potatoes.

“That’s good,” Sylvanas said encouragingly, “you’re doing well.”

“Thanks.”

“So, how did your visit with your mother go?”

“It was fantastic,” Jaina said happily. “I learned a lot. I’m glad I talked to her.”

“Glad to hear it, darling.”

Jaina lightly bumped Sylvanas’ elbow with her own. “She says ‘hello’ back, by the way.” Sylvanas chuckled. “And... she says she believes in you. And in me. In us.”

Sylvanas held her wife’s gaze, smiling with tears in her eyes. “I believe in us, too.”

Jaina smiled back, tears in her own eyes. “We’ll make it.”

“Yes, we will.”

***

Jaina lay awake while Sylvanas slept soundly next to her.

It had been two months.

They had made great strides since the night that Jaina had returned home from visiting her mother, since their mutual agreement to try to make the best and most of their union. They talked more, gently teased more, went places together, even cooked together, Sylvanas happily and patiently teaching Jaina as much as she could.

They had become friends, best friends even, but not lovers.

Neither one had pushed it. They were still getting to know each other and they were both comfortable with that. Mostly, anyway. There were longing looks, quick glances as they changed, nervous smiles, even brief touches that Jaina finally fully allowed and encouraged. But they still had not kissed, much less slept together.

Jaina felt that Sylvanas was probably ready, that her wife was just waiting for her, content to continue building the other aspects of their relationship while she waited for Jaina to be on the same page.

Lying next to her wife now, watching her face as she slept, thinking about how beautiful she looked, wanting to touch her, wanting to be touched by her...

It was almost too much.

Breathing shakily, Jaina tapped her shoulder. Once, twice, three times. She waited. Perhaps the taps had not been enough to wake her up.

“Sylvanas?”

“Mm?”

Jaina let out a soft sigh of relief. “You’re awake.”

Sylvanas smiled gently. “You tapped me three times,” she said with a chuckle. “I think so, anyway. Perhaps I dreamt it...”

Jaina searched her glowing eyes. “Do you dream about that often?”

She heard Sylvanas swallow audibly and she realized she did not even need Sylvanas to respond. She already had her answer.

“Yes,” Sylvanas whispered and Jaina trembled at the pure yearning in her voice.

“It wasn’t a dream,” Jaina whispered back.

Sylvanas smiled and reached out to touch Jaina’s face. “Good, I was hoping it wasn’t.”

Jaina closed her eyes at Sylvanas’ touch, placing her warm hand over Sylvanas’ slightly chilled one.

“You can tell me what you like, if you wish,” Sylvanas said softly, “or I can just figure it out on my own. Up to you what we do.”

“Can we start slow?”

“Of course.”

“Can you just... kiss me?”

Sylvanas nodded and scooted closer, closing her eyes and leaning in, pressing the most gentle of kisses to Jaina’s lips. Jaina reached up to touch Sylvanas’ face, losing herself in the kiss, in the way Sylvanas’ arms went around her and held her close.

It was so intimate, so sweet, so kind.

Jaina sat up, slowly removing her pajama top as Sylvanas watched. She tossed it aside and removed her pajama bottoms and panties. She was shivering, deeply nervous. Sylvanas took her hands in hers, bringing them to her mouth and kissing her fingertips.

“I’m sorry I’m nervous...”

“Don’t be,” Sylvanas whispered, removing her own clothing and bringing Jaina onto her lap, pawing gently at her stomach. “First time with someone new is always nerve wracking.”

Jaina nodded. “Though usually, you’re not with someone for two months before sleeping together...”

Sylvanas chuckled and Jaina smiled, her skin flushing. “True. But we’re here on our own terms,” she said, “nothing else matters.”

Sylvanas ran cool hands over Jaina’s curves, fingertips grazing every inch of her. The banshee relished the quick breaths and the mage’s slightly shaking form as she continued to touch her. She was going to take her time. She had waited so long to touch this woman, to hold her in her arms, explore every part of her. She wanted to savor every moment.

She leaned forward, kissing Jaina’s lips as she slipped her hands into Jaina’s hair and gently pulled her fingers down, massaging Jaina’s shoulders and back, holding her so close their bodies were just barely touching.

Jaina sighed softly, content, feeling her nerves calm as Sylvanas kept touching her. She was so gentle, Jaina almost wanted to cry. She kissed Sylvanas’ neck, tangled her fingers in long blonde hair, hips rolling forward just slightly against the hand Sylvanas had moved to her stomach.

“Patience,” Sylvanas whispered. “I want to feel you, Jaina. Every part.”

Jaina nodded. “Me too.”

Sylvanas captured her swollen lips, kissing her sweetly. She lifted a hand to Jaina’s breasts, rolling one nipple, then the other, between her fingertips as Jaina leaned her head back and moaned. Sylvanas trailed her lips up Jaina’s exposed neck, kissing her jaw and earlobe. She moved down, taking Jaina’s hand in hers, kissing from her shoulder, down her arm, all the way to her fingertips, kissing them again.

“You’re so gentle,” Jaina murmured, copying Sylvanas, kissing her neck, jaw, and earlobe, then all along her arm and down to her fingertips, leaving feather kisses along the pads.

“I can be rough...” Sylvanas said, raising a wicked eyebrow. Jaina looked nervous, but intrigued. Sylvanas smiled softly, running her hands through Jaina’s hair. “But not tonight.”

“Another night?” Jaina asked with a slight smirk, feeling herself flush with arousal.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas murmured. “Whatever you want, Jaina.”

“Whatever you want, too,” Jaina said.

Sylvanas sniffled a bit. “I just want _you_.”

“I want you, too.”

Their lips met again and Sylvanas began stroking Jaina’s thighs, slowly making her way from the tops of her legs over and down between, her fingers ever so gently brushing her open, making her lean closer, her hips grinding forward slightly.

Sylvanas continued to go slowly, inching upwards towards the pulsating bundle of nerves that Jaina ached to have touched. Her fingertips reached Jaina’s clit, brushing it so softly that Jaina cried out, grinding her hips harder.

“Your hands are so good,” Jaina whimpered.

“My mouth is even better.”

Jaina gasped. “I want your mouth, too,” she begged softly.

Sylvanas nodded. “You’ll have it. I just want to get you a little more warmed up first...” She replaced her fingers with her thumb and pushed one finger inside, Jaina’s muscles squeezing as she curled and stroked it against the front puffy ridge. She added a second finger and Jaina swallowed, her hips still rolling against Sylvanas’ hand, inviting her deeper with each gentle thrust and stroke. Sylvanas added one more finger and she trembled when Jaina dug her nails into her shoulders and back, her head falling back in a deep moan as Jaina kissed and nipped at her neck.

“Oh, Sylvanas...” Jaina whimpered, tightly squeezing and holding onto Sylvanas’ fingers deep inside her, grinding against the pressure, crying out again. She was so close, so ready to come for this woman. “I’m almost there...”

Sylvanas nodded, keeping her pace, responding to the soft moans and cries spilling from Jaina’s lips, watching, feeling, as Jaina tensed up completely and dropped her head to Sylvanas’ shoulder, her climax almost threatening to tear her apart from within. She shook, kept rolling her hips, planted a series of gentle kisses along Sylvanas’ collarbone as she rode out the waves, whimpering as Sylvanas’ hand worked its incredible magic, making her come completely, utterly undone in her wife’s tender embrace.

Jaina slowly rose, letting Sylvanas’ soaked fingers slide gently out of her. She sat up against the headboard, breathing deeply, still recovering, as she patted her thighs. Sylvanas climbed into her lap, straddling her legs.

Jaina kissed Sylvanas' shoulder, then dipped down as Sylvanas rose up, putting her breasts at the same height as Jaina’s mouth, moaning as Jaina took a nipple between her lips, sucking it tenderly, sweetly, then letting it slip out of her mouth as she caressed the other, pinching it gently, listening to the way Sylvanas’ throat rumbled with her soft groans.

She rubbed Sylvanas’ breasts as she leaned forward and kissed her wife’s neck, moaning softly as Sylvanas sank down into her lap. She moved a hand between Sylvanas’ legs, the pads of her fingers stroking the chilled skin of her thighs, languidly making their way between slick, velvety folds.

Sylvanas rocked against Jaina’s hand and Jaina entered her immediately, meeting no resistance as Sylvanas greedily accepted one, then two, and finally three fingers within. She pulled Jaina against her, hands in silky white hair, as Jaina kissed the tops of her breasts, her hand working between Sylvanas’ legs, drawing out low moans and cries, making Sylvanas hold her tighter.

“Jaina...” Sylvanas whispered against her wife’s lips as she stole a kiss.

Jaina’s fingers twisted and stroked within, her thumb rubbing slow, steady circles over Sylvanas’ pulsing clit. Jaina used her free hand to bring Sylvanas closer, holding her tight as she felt her wife tense and release around her fingers, soft whispers on Sylvanas’ lips.

Sylvanas reluctantly let Jaina’s fingers slip out of her, then moved down, settling between Jaina’s legs as Jaina gasped softly and bit her lip.

“Time for my mouth.”

***

After, they lay in one another’s arms, Jaina with one leg wrapped around Sylvanas’ thigh, sighing contentedly as her wife stroked soft skin.

“Thank you for tonight,” Jaina murmured, bringing the hand Sylvanas had on her thigh to her mouth and kissing her fingertips.

Sylvanas let Jaina kiss her hand for a few moments then smiled and brought it back down to Jaina’s leg, laying intimately over her own.

“You’re welcome,” Sylvanas smirked. “And thank you, too.”

“I can’t say it yet,” Jaina said then, her expression suddenly serious.

Sylvanas stilled her hand and peered curiously at her wife. “Can’t say what?”

Jaina frowned and gave her a look.

“Oh...”

Jaina dropped her gaze, feeling guilty. Sylvanas had resumed rubbing her leg. “It doesn’t matter. We got _here_ on our own terms,” she reminded Jaina. “We can get _there_, too.”

Jaina nodded slightly, but she still felt guilty. “Are you there yet?”

Sylvanas chewed on her lip. “You want the truth?”

“Always.”

“I think so.” Jaina sucked in a breath and Sylvanas kissed her. “It’s not a race, darling.”

“I know. I just want to be able to get to that point.”

“You will. I believe in us.”

“Me too.”

They shared a smile and another kiss, then Jaina extracted her leg and flipped over. Sylvanas immediately slid behind her, holding her, resting one hand on her stomach and tucking her nose into her shoulder.

Jaina closed her eyes, feeling relaxed in her wife’s arms. “I... have to tell you something.”

“Hm?”

“The morning after the wedding... I was awake before you were.” Sylvanas gulped audibly and Jaina chuckled. “I didn’t mind you inadvertently cuddling me while we slept.”

“No?”

“No. I actually sleep better when someone’s holding me.”

Sylvanas kissed her shoulder. “That’s good to know.”

“I should have told you sooner...” Jaina murmured, somewhat sadly.

Sylvanas gave her a squeeze. “You weren’t there yet,” she said. “I understand.”

“Just like with...” Jaina trailed off, swallowing hard.

“Mhm,” Sylvanas murmured. “You’ll get there.”

Jaina yawned tiredly and settled in to sleep, Sylvanas holding her sweetly and securely.

“Jaina?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Jaina gasped and squeezed the hand Sylvanas was resting on her stomach. She could not say it back yet, she was not there yet, but she was grateful her wife understood.

“Good night, Jaina.”

“Good night.”

After a while, when Jaina had figured Sylvanas had fallen asleep, she took a deep breath and ran her fingers lightly over Sylvanas’ hand, whispering, “I love you, Sylvanas.” She felt free, knowing she had been able to say it. Soon, she would be able to say it while Sylvanas was awake. That thought warmed her, made her feel better, and she finally drifted off to sleep.

Sylvanas opened her eyes. Unbeknownst to Jaina, she had not yet fallen asleep. With a gentle squeeze of her wife, she closed her eyes again and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I was writing _Broken_ some months ago, I had some ideas about expanding on my little Legion AU and possibly going for either a secret relationship between the two as they battle the Legion or putting them in an arranged marriage. I opted to just call it a day after three chapters that I think wrapped up the story I wanted to tell pretty well.
> 
> Since I never got to do any anything related to an arranged marriage or political marriage, I kept the idea in my back pocket, in case I ever got some inspiration. Several stories later, I finally got some ideas and wrote this feelsfest out over just a couple of days.
> 
> Ngl, I had some emotional moments (read: cried my fucking eyes out) writing this. It was very challenging for me to work with these characters in the idea of a political marriage and try to get them into a good spot, because the whole idea of arranged/political marriage is just a difficult one in general. You’re taking characters who are not necessarily fond of each other, or may even outright hate each other and trying to make them end up in a better place than they began.
> 
> I absolutely enjoyed writing this, but my god, it definitely hurt at times. Hopefully, I did well with the idea, and hopefully it was an enjoyable read.
> 
> As always, thank you for clicking. I appreciate you all. <333
> 
> Edit: I replied to a comment about the cheating scene and if you’re interested in my thought process for that plot point, you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242956741).


End file.
